eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Goddess Episode-0:Skills
Skills There is three type of skills in this game sure-kill(必殺), Magic(魔術) and Weapon Mastery. Sure-kills or techniques are physical skills requiring TP to use while magic are magic skills requiring MP to use. Weapon Mastery up while using weapons of a category and allow to use more powerful weapon (each weapon have a rank requirement in weapon category), they are passive skills. Add to those skills type, each character have one support skill, the support skill is active when the selected character is put in the support slot in the formation menu. There can be two support unite at the same time. The support skill depend of the character so they are listed with the characters below. New skills are learned while using skills from same category and rank up in that skill category. The skill exp earned for a category depends of how many times you use the skills more than how powerful the skill is (better to use low level skills multiple time to rank up skills faster). Each skill category has a rank from E to M (E-D-C-B-A-S-M) so there are 7 skills in each category. Skills from higher rank are usuallly more powerful and more costly. Each skills in a category have : * a different rank * a name * a cost * an attribute, for Sure-kill it is the attribute of the weapon used at the moment * a range (represented by Target AxB, Target being Att or Def depending of which side is targeted, A being number of columns and B being number of lines, Att 5x5 represent a square of 5 cases on opponents side, Att 1x1 target one enemy unit only, Def 5x3 represent the whole ally side) * A speed cost (represented by a A/B, A being number of frame to do the skills, B being number of frame after doing the skills until next action choice) the cost speed depends of physical attack speed for Sure-kill (a faster weapon will make your skils go faster and of Magic attack speed for Magic) * Some skills also have an additionnal effect * Also most skills boost stats before calculating damage or effects in the description of the skill Add of this, most of the damage skills in the game can be empowered up to level 5 (by default it is power level 1), empowering a skill in a fight make it stronger but it make it more expensive and increase its speed cost. Sure-Kill 必殺・ Fly Swallow (Splash/Sword skills) -飛燕- (Dagger, Sword or Twin Blades) Characters : Celica (セリカ), Dalnos (ダルノス) Bound : lower action speed Steal -盗賊- One-Strike -一撃- Cat Punch -猫打- Bow Skill -弓技- Dragon Tech -竜技- Magic 魔術・ Flame-火炎- Characters : Rektina Cold -冷 - Thunder -電撃- Character : Celica (セリカ) Earth-地脈- Holy -神聖- Characters : Pazuno, Kaya Dark -暗黒- Absorption -吸収- Healing -治癒- Battle Spirit -戦意- Strenghten -強化- Summon -召喚- Celika Summon Calling -招 - Regeneration -再生- X Regen grant X HP/Frame, 5 Regen max, Regen buff last 200 Frame Pure -純粋- Characters Celica (セリカ) * Thunder * Absorption * Summon * Calling * Fly Swallow (Sword skills) * Support : +Phys Atk Pow for the party Satia (サティア) * Healing * Battle Spirit * Strengthen * Summon (Pazumo Menesis only) Kaya (カヤ) * Holy * Healing * Regeneration * Support skill : +FS every 10 Frames Dalnos (ダルノス) * Fly Swallow (Sword skills) Abeloos (アビルース) * Pure Magic * Battle Spirit * Strengthen * Summon (Peruru only) Summoned Characters Pazumo Menesis (パズモ・メネシス) * Holy * Battle Spirit * Support skill : +FS every 10 Frames Ri Kutina (リ・クティナ) * Healing * Regeneration * Flame * Support skill : Fire attack each 100 Frames Peruru - ペルル * Cat Punch * Absorption * Support skill : +FS every 10 Frames